This invention relates generally to airflow detection devices and more specifically, to a new apparatus for housing and dispensing a fibrous material useful in determining wind direction and wind speed. The present invention is of particular use to sportsmen such as hunters or archers, marksmen or wildlife observers, or in any other activity, such as golf or sailing, where knowledge of wind direction, wind speed and thermals is very important and quite often critical.
Knowledge of wind direction and wind speed is especially important where any type of high speed projectile, such as a bullet, buckshot, arrow or golf ball, is being propelled over relatively long distances to reach and accurately contact desired or specified targets. Firearm and bow hunters, soldiers, law enforcement personnel and/or competitive marksmen all rely on knowledge of wind direction, wind speed and thermals in order to ensure or improve the accuracy of their shots and, in some instances, to protect their lives. This is particularly true for long range outdoor shots where knowledge of wind direction and wind speed will allow one to accurately compensate for the effects of wind drift on the projectile being shot thereby increasing the chances for success.
Hunters, without regard to the type of weapon used, and persons desiring to observe animals in the wild, must also closely monitor, and be constantly aware of, wind direction, wind shifts and thermals in order to avoid being detected or xe2x80x9cwindedxe2x80x9d by the animal being observed or by the game or prey being hunted. Most game animals have a very keen sense of smell and a successful hunter or observer must frequently stop to check wind direction in order to stay downwind of the desired observation animal or intended prey. Experienced hunters and observers will therefore always strive to keep the wind in their face, regardless of how strong the breeze or air current may be, thereby significantly reducing the chances of the animal or prey picking up his or her human scent. Successful game hunters and observers will also remember to take daily thermals into account and have means available to check these currents at appropriate times during the day. For instance, in the evening when the atmosphere is cooling, the cooler air will tend to fall or sink thereby pushing air downhill. In the morning when the atmosphere is heating up, the warmer air will tend to rise thereby pulling air uphill. Monitoring these changes in daily thermals or air currents will allow a hunter or observer to avoid being xe2x80x9cwindedxe2x80x9d by the observed animal or intended prey.
Present methods and devices for monitoring and checking wind direction include the use of lighters or matches to observe the direction or movement of the generated flame, puff bottles filled with observable powder or mist which can be squeezed or otherwise caused to spray said powder or mist into the air for observation, strings attached to the end of a rifle barrel and the use of dust or other free floating material which can be dropped from a hand-held container. However, while these prior art methods and devices are somewhat effective and may enjoy marginal success in detecting wind direction, the noise, chemical odor, potential visual detection, handling and movement associated with the use of these methods and devices leave much room for improvement. Additionally, some of these methods and devices are weather sensitive and may not work properly or be effective in all weather conditions.
It would be expedient, therefore, to provide an improved method and apparatus for quickly, easily and accurately detecting wind direction, wind shifts, wind speed and thermals at all times, in any weather, without excessive movement, odor, or the necessity of propelling or spraying visually detectable and/or odorous substances into the air.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a wind detection apparatus or aid which eliminates the disadvantages of prior wind detection methods and devices. Further, it is also a primary object of this invention to provide a wind detection apparatus or aid which has been specially designed to replace the windage or elevation scope cap cover of a typical optical scope and which can be adapted to attach directly to an archery bow or archery bow stabilizer. Another object of this invention is to provide a wind detection apparatus or aid which can be attached to clothing or to structures such as hunting or observation platforms or tree stands.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a wind detection aid comprises a threaded receptacle for housing and dispensing a fibrous material which, when released, becomes airborne. Said receptacle includes a closure cap having one or more apertures for dispensing said fibrous material and a threaded bottom for attachment to, and replacement of, the windage or elevation cap of an optical scope, or for attachment to an archery bow or bow stabilizer. The bottom of said receptacle can also be adapted so as to allow the device to be attachable to clothing or to structural objects such as hunting or observation platforms or tree stands.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a wind detection aid an embodiment of which is specially designed as a replacement for the windage/elevation cap of a typical optical scope.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a wind detection aid which is adaptable so as to mate with the male threads of a typical optical scope cap mechanism or the female threads of an auxiliary attachment port of a typical archery bow or bow stabilizer.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a refillable wind detection aid which is convenient and which provides the ability to accurately and easily check wind direction at all times in any type of weather.
A further advantage of the present invention is the ability of the device to be attached directly to an archery bow or to an archery bow stabilizer.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a wind detection aid which can be permanently mounted to an optical scope or archery bow.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a wind detection aid which can be adapted to attach to clothing or to structural objects such as hunting or observation platforms, tree stands, sailing vessels or golf carts.
The invention is also particularly advantageous in that the attachment of the device to objects not likely to be left behind by a hunter, marksman or observer or the attachment of the device to stationary structures used by the hunter, marksman or observer ensures the device will always be available for use.
An important advantage of the present invention is the provision of a refillable wind detection apparatus or aid which allows the user to detect wind direction and speed without the necessity of spraying visually detectable or odorous materials into the air.
Another advantage of the present invention lies in the convenience of the device and the ability to use the device without excessive movement or handling by the user.
A further advantage of the present invention lies in the ability to attach the device to other optical devices such as binoculars or telescopes.